


Making Mistakes

by elfintwink



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfintwink/pseuds/elfintwink
Summary: I had posted a version of this, but I'm doing my best to actually make it more palatable ⭐
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, it gets complicated, more later - Relationship





	Making Mistakes

"Morgause, wait up! You barely let me get my boots on before running out the cabin, at least give me a second to tie them..."  
Leon called after his charizard, huffing and stopping to tighten his laces when she ignored him and carried on without pause.

That's when he heard the strange sounds beyond the crunch of powder beneath their steps and started looking around, eyes squinted against the increasingly harsh snowfall that seemed determined to cover the entire tundra. He'd heard these noises once before, long ago when Lance had visited the Hammerlocke gym with his dratini.

Leon looked around uncertainly, knowing the territorial nature of dragons and fearing he'd followed Morgause right into a nest of them. He knew his partners were more than capable of protecting him, but wild dragons were unknown entities, some as likely to rush as flee. And if there were nests about they could get very dangerous.

The sight of the shapes in the distance that Morgause was resolutely heading toward pulled him from his thoughts and Leon snapped to attention, sucking in a sharp breath and rushing over as well. He knew those pokemon, or some of them at any rate.  
The two chunky dragonites, intimidating garchomp and writhing mass of dratini and dragonair were new and gave him pause.  
The electrike he knew though, and he felt his blood run cold when he realized the dragons were huddled around it and an all too familiar figure that was sprawled in the snow.

He fought the urge to run forward, nervous that the dragons might see it as a threat and get riled up. That electrike, with it's slightly off coloration and facial scar, had to be Devlin's. The exasperated but amused young man who regularly helped lead him out of the areas around Ballonlea and Spikemuth when they bumped into each other.

Leon stepped closer slowly, hands held up in a placating gesture, eyeing the pokemon and the form bundled between them and wrapped in some strange tube. "Lucky, is that Devlin? Is he alright?"

Lucky looked at him uncertainly, letting out a rather pitiful whine before looking at her trainer. But the fully evolved dragons eyed him warily, puffing themselves up to look bigger and Leon swallowed a gulp, remembering how Raihan said you could never show any weakness to them, and squared his shoulders.  
"You all have done such a good job, but you're going to need to rest soon. Let me take him somewhere warm so he'll be safe? And you can return to your dens."

The garchomp growled and huffed, narrowing his eyes at Leon before nodding and settling into a more relaxed curl around Devlin. Leon came over, still cautious, and gave Lucky a pat on her iced over nose with a grimace. "You should probably go in your pokeball girl, I'll let you out when we get back to the cabin and it's warm, okay?"  
She looked at him critically, then down at her trainer, and gave a nod before disappearing in a flash of light.

Carefully, under the analytical gaze of multiple wild dragons, Leon extracted him from the undulating mass of dratini and dragonair coils. One of the dratini was stubbornly wrapped around him and refused to let go. Leon looked between it and the others and explained, "I have to take him somewhere warm or he'll die, if you don't let go I'll take you too."

It nodded at that, the other dragons echoing the motion, and Leon slowly hefted them into his arms. "Thank you for keeping him safe, you should get somewhere warm too."

They looked at him a moment longer, before turning as one, the unevolved pokemon slithering onto the garchomp and watching him as they left.

Leon knelt down to get a better grip on Devlin, rearranging the dratini to Dev's chest and checking his pulse. Slow but still strong, thank Arceus. He checked for any loose pokeballs, finding them firmly attached to his pack, and pulled the pack onto his own shoulders before hefting Devlin back into his arms.

As he was walking back to the cabin, crowded by Morgause to keep them as warm as possible, he let his mind wander. Devlin was so light, he hoped he had another growth spurt coming...then again, he'd met him almost six months ago and he hadn't grown since.  
Leon let out a grateful sigh when he saw the cabin in the distance, and picked up speed.

Once inside, Leon kicked his boots off and headed towards the fireplace. He sat the pack down nearby, giving a startled laugh when Lucky erupted from her ball and stared up at him expectantly.

"It's alright, he's going to be okay. We've got to get his soggy clothes off and get him warmed up, but he should be fine," he assured them. 

Carefully, he deposited the dratini next to the fire, and pulled off his own snow damp outer layer before starting on Devlin's with a grimace. "There's no wonder you're all but frozen, this isn't nearly warm enough for the tundra...what were you thinking?" He looked over at Lucky, "Does he have a rotom phone?"

She looked thoughtful a moment before digging around the pack and holding out an old flip phone. Leon grimaced at that. "We'll get him one before he goes back home..." He assured her, pulling off Dev's iced outer layer of clothing off before it could begin melting and turn soggy. "This wouldn't have happened if he'd had a rotom who could call for help..."

The yelp he let out when something small crawled out of Dev's shirt was decidedly not the most manly noise he'd ever made, and Leon clutched his chest with a nervous chuckle as it dawned on him what it was. "Sylph, right?" he asked the little emolga as they straightened their fur.

They nodded, shivering slightly and emitting a few tiny sparks from their cheek pouches.  
Leon looked down at them with a supportive smile. "You were trying to keep him warm, huh? Neither of you are really made for it, but you did your best."

Leon deposited the quickly thawing clothes in the bathroom sink, returning quickly with several thick blankets from the bedroom and a towel that he immediately handed to Sylph. 

He sat down carefully, pulling Devlin into his lap and bundling them up with Morgause flanking them and reached over to wipe the dampness off Lucky's nose, giving a little laugh as the dratini wiggled his way beneath the blankets and coiled around Dev. "Bit clingy? You know, I don't remember him having a dratini...just these two and a popplio. I guess you're a new catch?"

The dratini trilled from beneath the mound of blankets and Leon gave a shrug. He'd have to ask Devlin when he woke up. In the meantime, he should check for emergency contacts in the flip phone. His own rotom phone buzzed about as he searched through the contact list, curious about the older model phone.  
When he saw the number, he let out a choked noise. "Rotom, look up Piers's number please?"

It buzzed happily, pulling it up and confirming that Piers was indeed his emergency contact.  
Leon thought back to when they'd met in the past. The alternative clothes and long dyed hair, he'd even seen him in the same eye makeup that Piers tended to favor. ...although the pokemon were a bit out of character for what he'd seen from Spikemuth.  
It made sense that they'd know each other.

"Rotom, please call Piers," Leon hummed, rubbing his hands up and down Dev's arms to help warm him up.

It went to voicemail, and again, and another few times. On the sixth call, a very annoyed looking Piers picked up. "Leon, what do ya want? I already told ya I'm not gonna go to the openin."

Leon shook his head. "Not a business call, I've been training in the tundra and found someone hurt. They've got you as their emergency contact."

Piers's annoyance faded into concern at that, "I don't know why anyone from yell wou-" His eyes filled with understanding, "I'd bet that's Devlin, he told Marnie he'd pay her to stop by and feed his rescues for a day or two."

Leon nodded, "we've met before, his name's Devlin. He was really unprepared for being out here, any idea what he was up to?"

Piers ran a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh, "pro'aly a release. He rehabilitates abused or hurt mons....he have any dratini around when ya found him?"

Leon nodded look down to see the dratini's head poked out and laying over Devlin's. "Yeah, won't be separated from him."

Piers snorted and rolled his eyes. "He had three an' a dragonair, said he thought he'd hafta find a home for one though, it don't like battlin."

Leon nodded thoughtfully, "I'm going to see how he's feeling when he wakes up, poor kid was all but a popsicle when I found hi-"

Piers's cackle broke into his sentence and he frowned.

"Fuck Lee, Dev's older than me, much less ya," he teased.

Leon opened his mouth to speak a few times before closing it. Piers was 29, there's no way...'

Piers snorted, rolling his eyes again and explaining slowly as if talking to a particularly dense slowpoke, "he's 31, champ."

Leon looked down at Devlin, eyes wide with surprise.

"Makes ya feel better about starin' at his ass tho, doesn't it?"

Leon sputtered, pulling his cap over his face.

Piers let out a not particularly kind laugh. "Wouldn't worry 'bout it, he says everyone does and it is indeed "rather prominent"."

Leon peeked out from beneath his brim with a grimace. "I hate to think he gets bothered about it..."

He saw slim shoulders shrug on rotom's screen. "Everyone gets bothered about something. Pokegram's always goin' rabid about your tits or Raihan's legs or Milo's shoulders. He knew what he was getting into when he started posting online-"

Leon cut him off. "Wait, what? He's online?"

The sharp smile on Piers's face made him horribly uncomfortable. "Several sites, but ya should check out his pokegram or ChuTube first, his username is elfintwink, it's safe for work at least~"  
Piers let his teasing sink in for a moment before adding in a much more sincere tone, "You'll let me know when he's up and how he's doing, right? I'll tell Marnie we'll take care of his pokemon until he gets back."

Leon nodded dumbly, "yeah, of course."

When Piers disconnected the call, Leon looked down at the man in his arms and felt his brow furrow. 'Just what was he getting up to?'

He resolved to slaking his curiosity with the ChuTube account first, brow arching as he typed in the username. 'Why did you pick that?'  
Well, he supposed Devlin was kind of elven looking? And with his body type Leon supposed it made sense.

He sputtered at the follower account before clicking on the most recent video.


End file.
